Tú Mirada
by endora89
Summary: Sakurai piensa sobre lo que Imai y su mirada significan en su vida. /SakuraixImai/ Buck-Tick/Yaoi/Chico-chico.


**Tu mirada**

Te observo mientras escribes, tus manos toman delicadamente la pluma con las que haces trazos en el papel.

Siempre es así. Tu estas callado del otro lado de la habitación escribiendo, ya sea una canción o los acordes que acompañaran la letra de las mías. Siempre sabes cómo quiero que quede, sabes que melodía imprimir a mis emociones. Resumes mis sentimientos en cada nota. Pareciese que desnudas mi alma con solo mirarme, con encontrar la luz en mis ojos, y sonríes cuando al fin encuentras las notas que irán en compañía de mis lágrimas.

Me haces sonreír cuando me miras de esa forma, solo a mí, tan profundamente.

Mi compañero, mi amigo, mi todo.

A ti te debo esta vida que llevo, esta pasión que lograste sacar de mi alma. A ti te debo todo lo que soy y puedo ser. A ti.

Le diste un giro a mi vida y a mi alma cuando te conocí.

Ahora levantas tu mirada y la centras fijamente en mí. En mis ojos, sonríes y terminas de escribir, cierras tu cuaderno y tomas tu guitarra. Sólo tú puedes tocar en esa posición de surdo.

-¿Has terminado ya? –hago sonar mi voz, intentando contener mis emociones, aunque sé que tu notaras cada mínimo cambio en el decibel de mis palabras.

-Sí.

-¿Nueva canción?

-No.

Te miro expectante y me regresas una mirada, ahora enigmática, ocultándote tras ese velo que sueles poner para no desnudar tus sentimientos.

-Sólo escribía, ya sabes. Para pasar el rato.

-Entiendo.

-¿Te apetece salir? –rasgas la guitarra afinándola.

-No en realidad. Uta y Hide salieron a por unas copas. Pero yo preferí quedarme, quiero trabajar en las últimas canciones que compusimos, para dar los tonos correctos. –te observo mover cada cuerda escuchando su sonido para adecuarlo a lo que quieres. Y mi corazón se mueve al ritmo de tus manos.

-Tú siempre das el tono correcto, es lo tuyo. –me miras de nuevo, nada. No sé qué pienses.

-¿Quieres que te deje solo para que practiques?

-Mejor… ¿Por qué no me acompañas? –no te vayas… no aun. Quédate un poco más, me duele el pecho con sólo pensar en tu ausencia, en la falta de tu mirada sobre la mía.

-Bien. –sonríes de nuevo ampliamente y tus ojos adquieren esa forma rasgada que te hace lucir tan tierno.

Canto y tocas suavemente para mí. Siento como si nuestras almas se conectaran, como si hiciesen el amor… Ese acto carnal que jamás he podido tener contigo, el sexo. Nunca te he tocado más que como amigo, o algo más sobre el escenario… Pero al cantar contigo ciento que nos envolvemos de otra manera, más espiritual, mas plena. Es un éxtasis infinito, como si el orgasmo nunca llegará y en cambio estuviésemos envueltos en la pasión y el erotismo eternamente.

Mi voz transmite lo que te quiero decir y tus acordes me contestan desde la guitarra en tu regazo, como si me invitasen de forma descarada y sensual a entrar en ese lugar tuyo tan caliente e íntimo.

Vacío mi mente y dejo mi mirada vacía por el temor de lo que puedas ver en ella. El ensayo termina.

-Escondes en tu mirada, algo… -ves dentro mío, eso me asusta a veces.

-Sólo estoy cansado… -miento, ni yo me creo que algo tan breve pueda cansarme después de verdaderos conciertos agotadores.

-Descansemos entonces, iré a mi habitación a recostarme.

-Yaga mi prometió traer la cena ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Yo también iré a recostarme, nos vemos al rato.

-Claro… Tus ojos…

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada, sólo que tus ojos me gustan más cuando transmiten tus emociones. Tienes una mirada profunda, llena de sentimiento, de melancolía. No la apagues.

Me quedo perplejo y tú sólo sonríes de nuevo.

-Nos vemos en un rato, dices y tomas tu cuaderno y dejas tu guitarra en su lugar sobre el sofá.

-Si…

Te veo alejarte y me pregunto si tú sabes de mis sentimientos… temor, ansiedad y un toque de esperanza danzan en mi corazón y en mi mente.

Resoplo y echo mi cuello hacia atrás. Tengo que dormir un poco. Pero lo único que veo al cerrar mis ojos son los tuyos…

Me levanto y voy a mi habitación. Quisiera saber que escribes en ese cuaderno tuyo, que al igual que tu mirada cierras al mundo.

Y aun así… tu sonrisa dice tanto.

Fin.


End file.
